pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
This Random Episode is Too Random to Even See Daylight/Transcript
See Phin-cargot/Transcript Stacy: No one tells Al to shut up! *Whips Goldy* O_O Stacy! Calm your self! *yourself! Ow! We should have turned Stacy into a nice person! Stacy: Grrrrrr........ o-o * GoldyThePlatypus runs Phineas: Hey! She IS nice! Well.....Sometimes. Stacy: Don't PUSH me, Phin! >.< Phineas: *gulps* *Sigh* Yes. Yes she is....minus the sometimes part * GoldyThePlatypus hides behind Vanessa Phineas: *hides behind Candace* Now now, don’t hide…Phineas. She won’t hurt you, right stacy? Stacy: I won't hurt Phineas. Now Goldy, however... O_O *Thinking* As much as I like Stacy, I admit she has some…anger issues… Stacy: OMG! I do! *giggles* Candace: 9_9 That’s not a good thing No it's not! Stacy: *kisses Albert* Ugh.....Am *I* like that? JNo wonder Phin is ignoring me. I must be sooo annoying.... *No ...like what? So.......giggly and weird. And completely ignoring just how mean I really am. Stacy: I am not mean! *whips Isabella* Ow! Then why'd you DO that? :( Ok, she deserved that. National Anti-OoC Board: Stacy's whip Now, while Stacy can be….a little mean. The “giggle and weird” part is good…and cute….I like it. Ha! Now you can't hurt us anymore. Now apologize! Stacy:........Ok. I'm sorry. Are you sorry to me to? Stacy: No. You are forgiven. *looks at the NAOOCB* Thanks guys. :D Phineas: YOU hired them??? Yes, yes I did. .....Well ,that’s one part of Stacy’s cuteness gone forever. Why? It's an interesting backstory. I'll tell you later. Stacy: You know, THIS will be a backstory too one day. But for now.....CURSE YOU IZZY THE BUTTERFLY!!!!!! *as the NAOOCB leaves, Stacy takes out her spare whip* O_O Did NOT see that coming. …*Takes whip away* Sorry Stacy, but it had to be done. Stacy: Yeah, I guess. Stacy: I wonder where I got it from in the FIRST place. (Meanwhile in Tokyo...) Stacy's Cousin: Where's my whip? Stacy's Second Cousin: I dunno. (Back in Danville) Phineas: *is drinking apple juice* * GoldyThePlatypus is still hiding behind Vanessa Vanessa: Stacy's whip is gone. You can stop hiding. -_- Phineas: Space Adventure! It's an Adventure in.... Stacy: NO GEEK TALKING! I know, but it feels like she's just gonna... pull one out of thin air... Phineas: Sorry. :( Stacy: *pulls whip out of thin air and whips Phineas* ...see!? I like his geek talking. Phineas: I thought I was on your "Don't Hurt" list. T.T St acy: Are you? Stacy: *checks list* Oh, so you are. Sorry, Phinny :/ Like I said, I like his geek talking. Stacy: Of COURSE you would. Huh? If it keeps me from getting whipped, I too dislike his geek talking Stacy: Nothing. But I have a question: Is there any point to this anymore? I mean we solved the problem. Phineas: *is building something* Whatcha buildin? Phineas: A giant Horn of Plenty. Why? Phineas: Cuz I love Thanksgiving. But it's Veteran's Day. * Phinello|Izzy is confused right now * Albert hugs Stacy Stacy: fire and explodes ...What the heck?! ...Ok, where's the real Stacy? Phineas: Stacy caught fire and exploded! Stacy: *walks in* O_O ...if she exploded then how is she... Stacy: Exploded? What are you talking about? ...you just caught fire... and exploded... so... Irving: *bursts out laughing* o.O? ....I'm happy, but I'm also confused. Irving: That was a robot! Stacy was inside, upstairs the whole time! ....How did you know? Irving: I wanted to see if Albert could tell his girlfriend from a robot duplicate, but I guess he can't! Ha! ....I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Irving: Why? Stacy wanted to know too, I just helped her! It was her idea! ....What? Anyway, ya still gonna kill SOCSN? Cuz I can loan you some weapons and give you a... uhh... what's the word I'm looking for... like, tell the cops what you were doing while he was being murdered... Stacy: Ummm...No. Not really. I think he was talking to Albert. I'm not gonna kill him. Besides, that's illegal. Candace: *stomps in* where are Phineas and Ferb?? Phineas: Right here Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Perry: chatters Wait, so Stacy actually had irving help her make a robot duplicate of herself? Phineas: ...where did you get that, Albert> Well Irving just said so a few minutes ago Yeah he did And YOU said you'd kill him But ya ain't Liar I would never kill someone. I was just emphasizing how angry I was Random person with a puppet: What are you kids doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school? Puppet: Yes, yes they do. Phineas: Oh yeeeah.......... * Phinello|Izzy runs to the school Phineas: *follows her* Stacy: and goes to school in almost 2 seconds Teacher: Phineas, Isabella. You're late, again. *Follows Stacy* * GoldyThePlatypus pops out of Phineas' backpack ...how did I get here? Phineas: Goldy, what are you doing here? Teacher: Phineas, explain why there is a platypus in your backpack? ...I have no idea Phineas: He followed me. Yes, yes he did. =-= Phinello|Izzy is now known as Phinello|Candace I wonder what we'll be learning today. Stacy: Are you even in our class? I forget.... Guess so =-= Phinello|Candace is now known as Phinello|Izzy ...I didn't follow you... I was looking for something in your backpack, then you left Phineas: Okay, can you please let me know what it is, and I might get it for you. I need to have class. I already found it! * GoldyThePlatypus eats the chocolate bar he found in Phineas' backpack Phineas: Then leave. Phineas: Great, can you please leave? Please? Pretty please? Fine * GoldyThePlatypus gets up and walks away Teacher: Good that's over. In July 1864 the Confederates attack... Stacy robot crashes through the ceiling Ooooh, History! O_O * GoldyThePlatypus returns to the classroom Ummm...Teacher? Why is there a Stacy robot here? Teacher: You think I know? I don't know squat, I just teach ya what the book says! XD Teacher: *looks through the book* ...There's nothing here on teenage robots!!! My *Stacy robot has bursts into phineas's school" senses are tingling Ummm....Teacher? I'm kinda scared. Buford: Quiet, you. Irving: Me too Ugh....Buford! >.< Buford: I said quiet, you. Teacher! Buford is teasing me! Teacher: ...Atlanta, Georgia is - Buford, Buford: I'm not doing anything to that little Mary Sue. Irving: She is not a freaking mary sue! Yeah! Phineas: Buford, stop teasing Isabella. Irving, calm down. Stacy robot: Phineas and Irving Buford: Give me one good reason why I should stop. I'm not even doing ANYTHING to her. Stacy robot: a wall into a hole, goes through it *hole into a wall Irving: I swear I didn't build this one! Let me go you stupid robot! Phineas: I didn't either. My "Irving got kidnapped by a stacy robot" senses are tingling. ...I'm not fixing that hole ....If my senses are correct, and they usually are, then we gotta rescue him. * GoldyThePlatypus stares at the gaping hole in the wall, then at the class, shrugs, and walks out the hole =-= GoldyThePlatypus is now known as Goldy|AFK <_Albert> I just had that feeling that irving has been kidnapped by a stacy robot.... * Goldy|AFK sees the robot with Irving and Phin tied up * Goldy|AFK walks over to Phineas to untie him Goldy|AFK is tied too (No he's not) (Phineas and Irving are) I mean he just did. (No. I thought it was Goldy but it wasn't.)] *(No. I thought it was Goldy but it wasn't.) 08:41 I mean he just did. (Oh.) * Goldy|AFK is NOW tied up * Phinello|Izzy is worried about Phin, Irving, and Goldy * Phinello|Izzy thinks she should probably go save them....... Ummm...Teacher? May I be excused to go save my friends? Teacher: No. You've missed enough class already! >.< Ok. Candace: Maybe he did..... * Goldy|AFK starts gnawing at the rope * Goldy|AFK escapes the rope Yay! * Goldy|AFK gets tied up again D'OH! Can I go now? Teacher: NO! Teacher: Now where was I? Oh yeah....*starts saying stuff about the Civil War* ...can you at least explain why you're here, Stacy robot!? ...well!?!?!?!?!? <_Albert> Then we better go rescue him from the robot stacy. I think Phineas and goldy may have been captured too, but I don't care about them. Well, I don't care about goldy anyway Stacebot: .....That is not your concern, human. ...I'ma platypus... Stacebot: That is not your concern, human. You said that. Twice now. Teacher: ......Where's Isabella? <_Albert> Irving: Who made you, Stacebot? Teacher: Ugh....That Mary Sue...Fine. If she wants to keep cutting and eventually fail, that's what's gonna happen to her. Stacebot: .....That is not your concern, human. Three times. Stop saying that. <_Albert> Irving: Ya, what she said! Stacebot: Silence, insect. T.T Phineas: Don't you dare make Izzy cry *cry, you Tin Titan! <_Albert> Irving: Man, your meaner then the human stacy! Stacebot: Yes, yes I am. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. <_Albert> Irving: *Thinking* At least this robot stacy doesn't have a whip. Yeah. Stacy: Teacher, can I please go save my friends? <_Albert> And Irving too. Stacebot: a whip with electric Stacy's Teacher: Oh sure. Like I haven't heard that before. Maybe when you two stop cutting classes. <_Albert> Irving: ...Oh crud. Stacebot: Irving Stacebot: You do not call me mean, human. But you agreed that you were. Stacebot: Silence, insect. T.T YOU ARE MEAN! *runs away crying* =-= Phinello|Izzy is now known as PhineasFlynn <_Albert> Irving: ...Wow. Ok. THAT'S it! <_Albert> Oh come on! You just made me angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry! Stacebot: Silence, insect. Grrrrr...... <_Albert> Irving: Oh. now you've done it. Stacebot: Done what? Rrrrrrrrr......... Stacebot: Like I said....Done what? <_Albert> *Thinking* Ugh Stupid teacher.,.. <_Albert> Irving: You've really made him mad now! Stacebot: So? <_Albert> Irving: i bet he's about to kick your robot butt * PhineasFlynn turns into The Hulk and kicks her robot butt Stacy: I think Phin's rage just broke. * PhineasFlynn is normal again. And....Is in his pajamas for some reason. Irving: And stop calling her Izzy. It's very OOC. What? Irving: Nothing. Irving: Just....stop calling her that. Ok? National Anti-Ooc Board group leader: False alarm. Let's go have some coffee. Irving: What? Oh come on! Ha! Irving: -_- National Anti-OoC Board members: comments of approval National Anti-OoC Board: leaves Irving: I can't.....But how.......But he........And the........But....... Irving: Just stop calling her Izzy, kay? Why? Irving: Cuz it's OoC! <_Albert> Irving: You know what? Forget it Thought so. <_Albert> You know what Stace? We're not gonna let some teacher tell us we can't rescue our friends...and Irving from a robot version of you! Stacy: You know what? You're right! Stacebot: *was already destroyed* Stacy: O_O <_Albert> ....Well, that's less work for us then. Isabella, Irving: tied Isabella: Huh? Irving: Who tied us up like this? <_Albert> But I think they are still tied up or something, so let's go save them anyway Stacy: *goes to where the others are* * _Albert does the same Isabella: FINALLY, you guys get here! Wait...>My "Someone called me a Mary Sue" senses are tingling..... <_Albert> And I thought I had stupid Senses Izzy's senses are not stupid. Isabella: Ugh...Stop calling me that. Why? Isabella: It' Isabella: Is Isabella: Out of your Isabella: Character. Ok. I'll stop. But first, tell me. Why is it OOC for me? Isabella: Cuz you would never call me that! Isabella: I WISH you would, but you just wouldn't. That's how you were made, and that's how the creators roll. Ah. Wait..... By creators do you mean my parents? <_Albert> Ok, let's stop breaking the 4th wall Isabella: Yeah. Isabella: a wrecking ball and destroys the fifth wall. O_O Whoa, Izzy! Isabella: What did I just say? I can't help it, ok? Isabella: Why? Because. I just........ Nevermind. It's.......Nothing. <_Albert> Irving: Could someone untie us now? * PhineasFlynn unties them Isabella: Sooo.......What were you saying? Isabella: My "The Entire City of Portland, Oregon Is On Fire" senses are tingling. I said it was nothing. *is scratching his ear* It probably is. Irving: Wow. Now Isabella's the oblivious one and you're the Lovesick Puppy. See? THIS is why I warned you to stop calling her Izzy. Because of you going OOC, you and her switched roles. Oh hush. It's not cuz of that. -_- National Anti-OoC Board: Hey, we're back and - did we come in at a bad time? No, no you didn't. Irving: Yes, you.....*Phineas puts tape on his mouth* National Anti-OoC Board: Okay, have fun and stay in character! Irving: Mmmph! Mmmph mmmph mmmmmmmph! Ok! :D National Anti-OoC Board: leaces *leaves Irving: *rips the tape off* Oh great. They're gone. Irving: But just you wait. I've got my EYE on you! One OOC slip and I'll call them RIGHT back HERE! Ummmm....O....kay...... Irving: Wait......Candace didn't try to bust you when we made that machine that made you a snail. In fact....She's NOT trying to bust you anymore! :O Irving: *calls the NAOOCB and tells them about Candace* NAOOCB: *appears, takes Candace, and throws her in the OOC Prison* <_Albert> There's an OOC prison? <_Albert> ...What just happened? Phinello: Nothing YOU can prove. <_Albert> ...o...kay... Hey. I remember you. You're the weird named kid who's in love with my sister. Phinello: Yes, yes I am. Katie: That line is officially overused. <_Albert> Irving: ....people used to call me that. Phinello: Yes, yes it is. Katie: STOP!!!!!!!!! <_Albert> No Phinello: Fine. >.> continent except North America falls off the planet Huh? Well....I know what we're doing today. (starts singing): We're gonna reconstruct The world! Put all the pieces back together! Yeah yeah yeah! <_Albert> please, don't sing It's Just You And Me! We'll Fix the World Together! Fixing the world together! I'll post the song only. We're gonna fix the world together! One piece at a time! <_Albert> Well, at least it wasn't goldy singing. Well, let's go, guys. We have to hurry before the world completely falls apart. * GoldyThePlatypus is still tied up ...can somebody PLEASE untie me!? * PhineasFlynn unties Goldy Irving: ...nah, I like you like this <_Albert> Me too Ha! Too late! Phin untied meh! <_Albert> Irving: ...Whatever <_Albert> So, now what? We fix the world like I said in the song. Ferb: But how? With the Magic Labyrinth of I. M. Phin! <_Albert> Well, get to it then * PhineasFlynn is traveling around the world collecting its fallen pieces * PhineasFlynn is putting them back where they were You left the word &^$@ in it. Where? And Phinello says that after he kills the NAOOCB, not after Candace gets arrested. You're making it sound like Phinello arrested her. :P Thanks. Settebref: "Phineas: The &^$@?" It's easier to not cuss in the first place, Hmm. I guess you have a point. Isabella: Who are you talking to? No one, Izzy. Isabella: Stop that! It's so OOC! -_- <_Albert> Irving: Look, some ooc moments are ok. Who cares if he calls her izzy? I AM HEREBY BANNING THE WORD "IZZY" FROM BEING USED UNLESS USED IN A SONG!!!! O_O <_Albert> Izzy O....kay......... O.o * GoldyThePlatypus slaps _Albert in the face * PhineasFlynn says "Izzy" 20000000000 times <_Albert> Stacy: Izzy * GoldyThePlatypus slaps PhineasFlynn in the face about 20000000000 times * GoldyThePlatypus slaps Stacy in the face Stacy: *punches Goldy* OW * GoldyThePlatypus now has a black eye Stacy: THAT was for my beautiful face! <_Albert> That's what you get for punching my dang girlfriend, and for hitting a girl. Have you no soul? Of course I have a soul ......I think Goodnight, everybody. Goodnight. a circle shows up in a black screen closing on Goldy's face. /roleplayend Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Albert Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Irving Category:Amazing works of art